The Magical Challenges
by TheMasterSlytherin
Summary: This is a collection of challenges I take on, from the challenge forum or challenges that I find. Current: The 100 Challenge
1. Zodiac Challenge

**Challenge- **The Zodiac Challenge by RoseWeasley123  
**What To Write-** Difficult Pairing-Gemini/Sagittarius-Seamus/Dean  
**Pairing-** Dean/Seamus  
**Title-** Horrible Perfection

Our relationship was, well different so to say. There were a lot of different types of relationships at Hogwarts. The 'Totally In Tune With Each Other' couples such as Luna and Neville, the 'I Hate You but Love You' couples such as Draco Harry, then there was the 'We Our Ups and Downs But Turn Out Fine' couples, this is where we fit. Dean and I have our moments of pure happiness, of pure bliss. Other times, eh, we could do better. I mean sure, we were friends before we got together, but that doesn t mean that we're without out fights, what movie to watch (I like comedy but he likes action.), to even what flavor smoothie to share (He likes mango but I like raspberry.). Then after each of our little quarrels, we kiss and make up, literally.

Most people thought we couldn t last twenty-four hours when we first started going out, those people, well they were right. We got to thirteen hours before fighting over a bottle of Firewhiskey, broke up, then got back together the next day. But I don't think that should count! I don't care what that bookie says! Whoa, hold on here, I'm getting off tract, okay, I think I remember now.

We might have our problems, but I know we can get through them, because we always do. As long as we love each other, and believe me, I know he loves me, I gave him Veritaserum to be sure.

"What are you thinking Seamus?" Dean asks, taking his eyes off the romance movie we rented.

"Oh you know, the usual." I reply, snuggling closer into his arms.


	2. Music Shuffle Challenge

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

* * *

1)Dance With The Devil-Breaking Benjamin (Draco/Harry)

It was the Yule Ball, and everyone was dancing with their partner, including Harry and Draco. Their twirling, their dips and steps was heaven to them. Sure it was dangerous, they were supposed to be sworn enemies for Merlin's sake! But that will never stop them, the excitement is to much to dismiss. The danger, it was just like dancing with the devil, heavenly, evil, and breath-taking, and either would trade it for the world.

2)Story of a Girl-Nine Days (Neville/Luna)

In every picture that Neville has seen Luna in, she was either looking away or not even smiling, he always wondered why, he thought she had a wonderful smile and should never hide it from the world. Her whole life people have taken away what she loves, put her down, and teased her. But Neville wold never do that, instead he tried to make her laugh, to make he smile, and almost always succeeded. That was one of his favorite things to do, to see, and it made him smile when she did. He doesn't think it matters how much tears she has shed before, he will manage to make up for each and every one of the.

3)Lose Yourself-Eminem (Draco)

This one shot, one chance. If I don't take it, everything goes to waste, right now I need to decide what I need to do. Everything around me is so loud, my dad's telling me to do it, to join the Death Eaters, I need to make him proud, so I join. It was a mistake. Hardly is there a second chance, but now I get one, do I fight with Voldemort or do fight with Hogwarts? I doubt anyone will care about me either way. Wrong, people would, Snape, Dumledore, maybe Harry, my fellow students. I choose Hogwarts, my life, everything goes down now. Life or death, I might die, so I must succeed, this is my last shot, so I better make it count..

4)Until The Day I Die-Story of the Year (Remus/Tonks)

I loved you, I still do to be precise. I did everything I could think of to show you, every word, every action. I didn't even know who I was anymore, I was broken, I was alone, before I met you. You showed me who I was. I thought that if you had died, I would die along with you. My best friends had died, one of them right before my eyes. Now, we are in battle together, and I plan to fight it until the end. I think I hate you, for putting yourself in this kind of danger, but I could never hate you, you're to precious to me. And now as we die together, I can't help but think that, if I die, at least I will die loving you.

5)Wake Me Up Inside-Evanescence

I am empty inside, no soul, no heart, nothing. You change that, you see through me. You try to bring me back, to give me all of what I'm missing, you try to change me for the better. I have become nothing, and yet you still do not give up. You make me real, you give me life. Call my name and I shall follow you into the light. I am frozen, I can not feel anything, and yet I feel for you. It's been so long since I have felt that I almost forgot how. You have saved me from the dark, you have brought me back to life.

* * *

**A/N-** Oh my gawsh, this was a quick update for me...I wrote it before school since we had a late start, enjoy!


	3. 100 Challenge

**What To Write-** Draco-Pancake  
**Pairing-** Luna/Neville-Ron/Hermione- Implied Draco/Harry  
**Title- **Ruined Breakfast  
**Challenge-** 100 Challenge by BlueEyes44

It was breakfast time for the Hogwarts students. It was after the final battle, meaning almost everyone was trying to move on. This also meant that the houses were finally getting along and sitting by each other. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Luna, and Neville were sitting where the Hufflepuffs had normally sat, they decided to just go with a table that none of them had really ever been at before.

"Pass the pancakes around, would you Herm?" Asks Harry, snapping his fingers at her, trying to get her attention away from Ron.

"Honestly Harry,it's right there. Can't you reach it?" She replies,trying to shoo him away.

He reaches out and grabs it,almost spilling Luna's glass. "You're still closer. Sorry Luna."

"It's okay Harry, you didn't try to do it on purpose." Luna replies.

Neville and Draco are looking over all the food on the table, Ron was still looking over at Hermione.

"This all looks good, but what should we start with?" Asks Neville, rubbing his hands together, he was obviously starving.

"My dear Longbottom, I think the pancakes look good." Draco replies, completely out of his character, but he was hungry, he didn't have time to care.

Ron snapped back into the 'real world' and away from Hermione at the sound of food."I heard someone say pancakes,let's eat!"

"We don't want the Nargles to get them, so we should grab our food while we can." Luna remarks, while everyone is already fighting to get some food, except Neville, who was actually listening. He reaches his arm round her shoulder and squeezes it.

"Don't worry Luna, I'm sure the Nargles will cut us a break for now." He says.

"Well, okay Neville. I guess." She replies, leaning forward to grab some French Toast, she didn't really like pancakes, they were...well they were to bland for her.

After everyone had gotten their food, each of them was scarfing it down, and by each of them, I mean Ron. Everyone else was actually using utensils, and chewing.

"Ronald, do you have to eat like that?" Hermione asks, appalled by Ron's table habits.

"I'm hungry! Besides, I doubt it matters." He replies, food still in his mouth. Oh look! A piece of sausage fell out!

"I think Hermione has a point, Ron." Harry said, _after _swallowing the food in his mouth.

Everybody, besides Ron and Draco, nodded in agreement. Afterwards everyone looked over at Draco, expecting him to nod as well.

"Well?" Neville says.

"Well what?" Retorts Draco.

"...Never-mind." Neville gives up, figuring Draco probably wouldn't ever get it.

"What?" Whispers Draco to Harry, trying to figure out what he's missing.

"Nothing Draco, just eat your food." Harry calmly says, stabbing another piece of sausage with his fork. Draco huffs, and goes back to his plate of food.

"Draco, could you pass me a pancake?" Asks Harry. Draco looks at his plate again, looks at Harry's plate, and dumps his leftover pancakes on Harry's.

"Yeah, because _this_ is what I meant!" Harry replies sarcasticlly.

"Then glad I could be of assistance." Draco says, nodding his head.

Minutes later, half of everyone's food was gone, and they were getting full.

"Ugh, I can't eat another bite!" Says Ron, over-dramatically.

"That's a surprise." Murmmers Hermione

"Maybe I should take what's left of mine to feed to the gnomes?" Luna ponders to no one in particular.

"I think they would like that." Neville tells her.

Just another breakfast at Hogwarts, completely normal and not weird at all. Nope,nothing wrong here at all, so why are you still here? Don't you have anything better to do then stalk these kids? Gosh, creeper..


End file.
